Balances Disturbed
by pikmaster5
Summary: Accepting OCs. Small Romance. Cover by kfcrowe. I am not good at summaries if that isn't obvious.
1. Chapter 1 - Prolouge

**One thing to mention before this starts is that I haven't thought of a name for this fanfic but I will probably find a suitable name for it eventually so I'll just call it Minecraft for the moment.**

**Also, I am working on a Team Crafted fic as well which will be probably coming out a little bit after this.**

**Now on with the Chiiiiiapter! (If you do not know the reference then LOOK IT UP!)**

* * *

As I ran through the jungle, I found my shelter and quickly closed the door.

'Thank god I left the door open,' I thought to myself, 'I'd better kill those zombies before they break down the door.'

I readied my diamond sword and opened the door. But, to my surprise, the zombies were gone, unfortunately though there were 2 people standing there.

* * *

**Who is it?**

**Sorry for this being short but I have something to say**

**I am accepting OCs but to enter I need a few things in it**

**Name**

**Nickname**

**Age**

**Personality**

**Fear**

**Weapon you're better suited with (Sword or bow)**

**That's all so just PM me for users and Guests just leave a review with those details.**

**Goodbye and Good night, Good Day or Good whatever time it is for you.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Nether

**Jesus Grandma (once again, do not know the reference, look it up), did I get more OC entries than I expected. I got 8 entries from people giving me their OCs**

**I do want to give special thanks to Tristy2502, MyBrokenHeart123 and Whispstar for giving me special permission to use their OCs. (Honestly I give super special Thanks to Tristy2502 since we know each other personally and he didn't even know what a fanfic was until I asked him for permission to use his OC (Which is actually based on his actual skin and personality) :D)**

**Also, this chapter is going to be very, very long to make up for last chapter being over 1000 words.**

**So Being Introduced is going to be:**

**Tristy2502 - Nice and Kind**

**Whispstar - ****Laid back, modest, crafty**

**Derpy – Tristy2502's pet squid**

**So, on with the Chiiiiiapter :D**

* * *

As I started to raise my sword to defend myself from anybody that about to attack me, one of them placed a torch down and I sighed with relief as I saw that it was just my friends Tristy2502 and Whispstar.

'Stuff you, just stuff you,' I said as I let them into my house. 'So, what do you want?'

'Well,' Whispstar said as she and Tris settled down into my chairs. 'We recently found an abandoned nether portal and there's nothing guarding it.'

'God Damnit, why aren't we going then?' I asked.

'Umm our weapons might've broken when we killed the zombies.' Tris said obviously hopefully, 'do you have any?'

'Damnit, fine,' I said grabbing out my enchanted diamond sword with unbreaking X and fire aspect X and my spare bow with Infinity I and Flame X and giving them to Whispstar and Tris respectively and grabbing my bow with power, punch and flame X as well with Infinity I **(Be Happy for those enchantment notes, I had to look everywhere to find my magazine with them) **'Wait, shouldn't we wait for day?'

'O.K., but then I need to bring Derpy in.'

'God Damnit, Tris, do you have to take that squid everywhere? You know I hate squids.' I complained.

'Yep.' He replied blankly.

'Stuff it, at least put it in the squid tank' I complained as he started to bring its little cage in.

We both lugged the squid's cage outside to put it in the squid tank as we heard a noise coming from inside.

I dashed in leaving Tris by himself to put the squid in the tank just in time to see Whispstar pull her diamond sword out of a spiders head.

'Thank god that you got to that before I saw it.' I said worriedly.

'Another spider?' Trist asked as he walked in.

'Yeah,' Whisp told him, 'if I didn't hear it hissing it would've gotten to me before I even had a chance.'

'And that is a signal to go to bed!' I said as I walked over and placed down a couple of spare beds I had.

'Well then, night.' Tris and Whispstar said as they got into bed.

'Night,' I said as I hopped into my own bed in my bedroom.

**-DUN DUN DUNNNNN Time Skip-**

**Tristy2502's POV**

As I awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon, I turned over and saw Pik and Whispstar cooking breakfast

**Pikmaster5's POV**

'Good morning, Tris,' I said to Tris as I saw him wake up, 'Had a good sleep?' I asked indicating towards the clock.

'Ughhh, Good morning Pik, Whispstar,' he said as he started to get out of bed, looking over at the clock, 'Crap, did I really sleep that late?'

'What do you think?' I asked, 'Washroom's 2nd door on the left down the hall.

'Thanks.'

'Pik,' Whispstar said indicating towards the furnace cooking the bacon, 'forgetting something?'

'Oh shiz, I said in exclamation as I turned back around and started taking out the sizzling bacon and placing it on the table.

'Tris, breakfast's ready!' I called out as he came into the room.

'You don't need to yell!' he yelled out as he sat down and started eating

'Heh heh heh,' I said as I grinned to myself evilly.

'Really?' He asked as Whispstar and I sat down and started to eat.

**- More Time Skip -**

'So, let's set off to the nether portal, you can lead the way!' I told Tris and Whispstar as we started going off to the deserted town with the Nether portal.

**-More Time Skip-**

'So, let's go in!' I said as we started to enter the portal and travel to the Nether.

'Ughhh,' Tris said as he came out of the portal.

'Crap, I forgot that you're used to teleporting to get to the Nether, Aether and normal world, not using a portal,' I said as he started to collapse. 'Quick, drink this!' I told him as I pulled out a spare potion of instant health and fed it to him.

'God, what happened?' Tris asked as he regained consciousness and looked around.

'We forgot that you teleport to travel between worlds so you're not used to nether portals.' Whispstar said worriedly.

'You don't need to use that tone of voice, I'm fine.' Tris said as he stood up.

'Um, guys, does anyone else hear a ghast?' I asked as I cautiously as we all looked behind us and saw a ghast advancing towards us, luckily not seeing us. 'We'd better grab our weapons.'

We all pulled out our weapons (Whispstar's sword and Tris and my's bows) and started advancing away while Tris and I started shooting the ghast until it died.

'Tris, how well can you teleport to other places to get to other places?' I asked.

'I'm getting pretty good,' he told me, 'why?'

'Can you teleport over and grab the ghast tear?' I asked him.

'Sure!' he said as he quickly teleported to the tear before it fell in the lava and teleporting back before he fell in.

'Ummm, where's the portal gone?' Whispstar asked as we all looked around for the nether portal.

'I think we must've gone too far away from the portal,' I said. 'Wait, do you hear something coming from over there?'

'Well, since I'm part cat, I can hear it, sobbing right?' Whispstar asked.

'I can't hear anything.' Tris said.

'Well, I'm gonna go find out what it is.' I said as I advanced over towards a small ditch and as I looked down, I saw a worried looking face.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! ****More cliff-hangers, yay! Please don't be too annoyed at me, there shouldn't be any more for a while but I just need a small bit of info for the story which is**

**Give me a backstory for your fear.**

**Give me a power.**

**Give me your appearance **

**Give Me Your Gender**

**If you don't give me any then I will make one :)**

**Also, I'm sorry if I sometimes put emoticons in it but sometimes I can put them in without noticing so just sorry about that.**

**Ummm, well I hope you enjoyed this but I'm sorry if you don't enjoy long chapters but the reasoning is that I didn't even have 100 words within the prologue but I needed to ask Tris and Whispstar if I could use their OCs.**

**And also if I forgot to mention, sorry if you find this a little bit late but I kept getting writer's block and I had to go to bed right when I started getting a writing kick (Thanks Dad) so I had to wait until today to finish writing this chapter.**

**I think this is all I have to say for today so Good day, good night or good whatever time it is for you.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Freind :D

**Ummm, how do I start this off?**

**Well, I've also got 2 more OC submissions and I say thanks to every one of you who submitted and I'm still taking submissions so don't think that they're over.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and so on**

**So, being introduced is:**

**Kehtara Fura - Watchful, Calm, Quick-Witted, and Happy – Submitted by Guest**

**Quick Summary if you forgot: Pik, Tris and Whispstar went to the nether, went and killed a ghast, lost the portal just before Pik found a person stuck in a hole**

**On with the story: DUMDUMDUMMMM**

* * *

'Erm, who are you?' I asked as I looked down the hole at the girl as she sat down looking worried but acting calm.

'Hi, I'm Kehtara Fura, but you can call me Kitty or Fury, who are you?' She said happily and looking slightly calmed but still worried.

'I'm Pikmaster5 but you can call me Pik. Need help?' I replied.

'Thanks, are you here to help me get out of this terrible place?' she asked.

'Yeah, I'm guessing you don't like the Nether?' I asked as I helped her up.

'Yeah,' she said as she got up and took off her hoodie. 'So can you get me out of here?'

'Yeah, I'll just lead you to my friends.' I told her as a cat came over.

'Oooh, is this your cat?' she asked as she bent down to pat it.

'You'd better not touch it.' I warned Kitty.

'Who's this?' Whispstar asked as she transformed back into a human.

'Ahh!' Kitty screamed as she jerked her hand away from the quickly transforming Whispstar. 'Who's this?' She asked as she nearly fell back into the hole that she was in before just as I caught her.

'Bragh, Tris, don't scare me like that!' I said in surprise as he teleported right next to me.

'Soz.' He said awkwardly.

'You can be left to do the introductions while I look for the portal but just to put it simply: Kehtara Fura meet Tristy2502, Whispstar meet Kehtara Fura, Kehtara Fura meet Tristy2502 and Tristy2502 meet Kehtara Fura. Now I'll go find the portal.' I said quickly just before I started flying away to find the portal.

**-Time skip to leaving the nether-**

'Wow, this is the first time in a while seeing sunlight!' Kitty exclaimed as we stepped out of the portal.

'Did I miss anything?' Tris asked as he teleported out of nowhere. 'How was the ride, Fury?' he asked Kitty.

'Good, good.' She replied

'So, I think we should get back to my house.' I said as the others nodded in agreement

**-Getting Back To My House-**

'You guys make yourselves at home.' I said as I walked into the kitchen to start baking some cake for them, mainly for Kitty.

'Nice place, Pik.' Kitty said as she came out of the hallway from looking around the house.

'Thanks, I built it myself,' I said. 'Actually the first comment in a while.' I said looking over at Tris and Whispstar who was looking at each other flirtatiously **(THERE YOU GOT YOUR WISH (who that is for will know who they are))**

'Oi, there are other people here y'know.' I said to Tris and Whispstar as they quickly snapped back to reality from the smell of the baking cake.

Remembering the cake, I quickly pulled it out of the crafting table and cut out 4 slices and put the rest of it in my food chest.

'Enjoy!' I said serving it onto the table. (consisting of pressure plates and fence posts)

'God, this is the best thing I've tasted in ages!' Kitty said as she enthusiastically ate away her piece of cake.

'Thanks!' I said after I finished my slice of cake. 'So, can you tell me how you got trapped in the nether?' I asked.

'Well, what happened was was that: my friends and I were walking through a plains biome and we came across a deserted home. I took on a dare to enter it and such I did and found a nether portal, of course not being aware of the fact that I was in a witch's house, I entered the portal and brought my bow out after going through it because I found a group of mutated zombie-pigs so I attacked them. But then they all started crowding around me trying to attack me so I block-jumped a small bit so I could snipe the zombie-pigs so then I killed them all, jumped down and stole their golden nuggets' she said as she was quickly cut off by Tris and I.

'Butter,' Tris and I said quickly interrupting her. **(Quick A/N: Yes Tristy2502 and I actually do correct people for that Trollface)**

'Well, as I was saying, I jumped down and took their _butter_ nuggets and their bacon and then I got shot at by a ghast by their fireball and it hurt my leg, fortunately it just hit me from some of the sparks flying out from its impact, but I was pushed into a pit and since my leg was broken, I couldn't go anywhere but I had a spare bucket of milk in my backpack so I could at least fix up my leg luckily, but unfortunately, I was stuck in the hole, so I just had to wait it out until somebody came – you guys of course were the first ones that found me.' She finished explaining

'Well, that must've been a mouthful.' I said smiling at the groan Tris gave me. 'It's starting to get late, should we go to bed?' I asked.

'Guess so.' Said Tris who was slowly scooting over to Whispstar who was looking over at him while blushing a little bit.

'Well then, Goodnight.' Kitty said.

After grabbing out another bed for Kitty, I said goodnight to Kitty, Tris and Whispstar.

'Goodnight Fury, Whispstar, Pik.' Tris said.

'Goodnight Pik, Tris, Fury.' Whispstar said.

**A/N Repetitive much?**

'Goodnight, Pik, Whispstar, Tris.' Kitty said as I left the room for my bedroom.

* * *

**The end.**

**Well, not much to say is there?**

**Well, Good night, Good Day or good whatever day it is. :D**


	4. 4 - The Chapter Where nothing happens

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii guys and gals, Pik here.**

**I wanna say thanks for reading and also a shoutout to tristy2502's new page so check that out.**

**Also, I'm sorry for this taking a while but I've been busy getting my dream suite in Animal Crossing – New Leaf. My dream code is 7800-3263-2566 so you can visit if you like. **

**So, I guess the only thing left is that there is going to be some romance starting from here. Who is it between? WELL GO BACK OVER THE LAST CHAPTER FOR A HINT!**

**Ummm, so on with the new characters!**

**Snowfall36 – Girl, Very Revengeful.**

**Joy- Snow's loyal pet dog. A female. Always there.**

**Lily – Pik's pet dog, very friendly. Female. **

* * *

**The next morning.**

'Oooh.' I said as I got out of bed and stretched. I then walked into the lounge room to see if anyone was awake. Of course with the sun just coming up, nobody was.

So I then went IN THE BATHROOM **(Get It?)** and took a poop then had a shower.

When I got out, nobody was still up so I went out to my farm and got some milk then went inside and started cooking breakfast.

'Ugh, where am I?' Kitty asked as she woke up and started looking around.

'In my house, remember?' I asked, 'we rescued you yesterday from the nether and you're staying here for the time.' I explained.

'Oh, yeah.' She said as the events of the past day came to her.

'Um, can you maybe help me cook breakfast?' I asked, 'If you need to relive yourself then you can go to the washroom on the 2nd door on the left down the hall.'

As she went IN THE BATHROOM **(Sorry if you don't like NCS but I can't help it)** I looked over at Tris and Whispstar sleeping away showing no signs of waking.

'So, what do you need help for?' Kitty asked as she came back into the room.

'Um, can you head out and grab some beef for breakfast?' I asked. 'There's a lever to pull labelled beef that'll dispense some out here. I would do it but I've got to manage some cooking here.' I explained.

'K,' she said as she walked outside and I quickly saw the beef shoot out towards the hopper with my food chest.

I went over and grabbed the meat and put that in one of my furnaces.

'Yawn.' Tris yawned as he woke up and turned over to face me.

'Mornin' I said as I smiled at seeing him waking up before Whispstar for once. 'Sleep well?' I asked.

Telling what he had in mind, I grabbed out a spare potion of fire resistance, threw it to him and told him to take it just in case.

'Thanks.' He said as he took a gulp of the potion and went over to Whispstar to duck down and start whispering stuff to her.

'Uh.' Whispstar murmured as she woke up and saw him standing over her. 'What are you doing? Get away!' she exclaimed as she reached for her sword and slapped him with it in the face.

I burst out laughing as he started exclaiming in pain and I threw him a potion of instant health. 'Take this.' I told him.

'Kitty, come back in, breakfast's ready!' I called out as I was continually laughing my head off.

'What's so funny?' she asked as she came into the room.

'Whispstar slapped Tris with her sword.' I was just able to say as I was laughing half-to-death.

**-TIME SKIP :) -**

'Um, guys,' I said looking out of my material chest, 'I'm out of stuff. Who wants to go down to my mine?'

'I'll come!' Tris and Whispstar said together at once.

'Erm, I'll stay here.' Kitty said as she settled down further into her chair.

'Why?' I asked coming over and ducking down to her level, 'is there something underground that you don't like?' I asked.

'Spiders.' She said as she recoiled at even saying it.

'Oh, don't worry, I'm scared to death of them and it's impossible for any to spawn.' I told her. 'Don't ask me to explain, it'll take too long.'

'Okay then.' She said getting up.

As we went to my mine I started hearing some barking as a dog started running towards us.

'Hi, Lil.' I said as she jumped up at me.

'Ugh, I thought you got rid of that thing.' Whispstar said as she recoiled at the sight of it.

'Nope.' I said grinning as she started backing away.

'Who's this?' Kitty asked as she came over and started stroking my dog.

'This is Lily. Or Lil for short.' I told Kitty. 'Say hi.' I told Lily.

'Woof Woof.' Lily said.

'Hi Girl.' Kitty said.

'Hey, let me pat her.' Tris said walking over to me and Lily and patting Lil.

'Woof, Woof Woof Bark.' Lil said jumping out of my arms and running to my mine.

'What's that Girl? You can hear another dog?' I asked her as I ran over with the others.

We hurried down into the mine and wandered across until we found a small leak of lava. We followed it down until we found a dog running around crazily. We then followed the dog until we found a girl slowly bleeding.

'Hi, Joy, how did you go? Oh, hi! Who are you?' the girl said friendly ignoring the bit of lava dripping off her leg. 'I'm Snowfall36 but just call me Snow by the way.'

'Hi Snow, I'm Pikmaster5 but just call me Pik, this is Kehtara Fura but just call her Kitty or Fury, This is Whispstar, and finally this is Tristy2502 or Tris.' I said quickly.

'Hi.' Kitty, Whispstar and Tris said.

'Hi.' Snow said.' Can you help me with this lava?'

'Sure can, just drink these 2 and I'll bandage up your leg.' I said giving her a potion of Fire Resistance and Instant Health.

'Thanks.' She said as she took the potions and drank them. 'Also, this is Joy.' She said as she gestured towards Joy and Lily.

'This Is Lily.' I told her. 'You can tell which dog is Lily because she has a Green collar.' I pointed out as I ducked down and started wrapping up her leg with a few large leaves.

After I bandaged her leg up and we got out of my mine (After getting materials) we went back to my house and I put the gold, iron, Emeralds and Diamonds in my chest.

* * *

**I really hope that this doesn't count as a cliffhanger but I'm going to be waiting until Christmas for the next chapter to come out because I'm going to make a Christmas special with hopefully over 10,000 words so I'm going to put about 10 or so chapters into one.**

**Um, the stuff at the start of the chapter is really all so Good night, Good day or Good whatever time it is for you.**


	5. Chapter 5 - HAPPY NEW YEARS!

**HI, AND WECOME TO THE NEW YEAR! WHATS UP!**

**So, this will be full of fun games and other stuff in amongst the full chapter but so basically whenever there is a time skip there will be an author's note with something in it. (Stuff like sneak peeks of upcoming stories. (Or not, i didn't realise that I can't give sneak peeks without giving too much away.)**

**Also, I will add in some more stuff, (like actual music in the jukebox, real games and food that isn't in minecraft (for the food one it's hard reusing the same food over and over).) but I will not add in custom mobs hostile or peaceful**

**Also, if you submitted your entry by PM then can you reply the message and request a 2****nd**** power but some review OCs will get given powers.**

**Ummmmmmm, Well I don't want your new years to get wasted too long in this SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BUT FIRST! NEW CHARACTERS**

**RedNight111- ****Badass, Fighter, Adventurous, Brave. Female. Submitted By Daisy-Is-Lazy.**

**DJMidge – Sweet, Random, Sarcastic Adventurous. Female. Submitted By DJMidge.**

**Griffon – Very spooky, very much an in the shadows kind of guy. Male. Submitted by Baileyice207**

**Julia – Shy, Nerdy. Female. Submitted by McKenzie. (Guest)**

**Rose – Nice but will rage when wounded. Female. Submitted by Kingdom Lover123123**

**Avernus – Kinda lazy and he has a bit of humour. Male. Submitted by MrAvernus57**

**Jinx – he's kind and generous and innocent. Male. Submitted by jinxthegamer.**

**Cookie – Whisp's Pet Cat**

'So, how did you get stuck in the mine?' I asked Snow as we settled down in the chairs after I made another one.

'Well, I was in my mine and then I found somebody walking through it. Obviously getting annoyed by it, I chased whoever it was until I fell over a tripwire that they had set up onto a pressure plate that was connected to a Command Block-' She started until Kitty cut her off.

'Command Block?' she asked curiously.

It's one of these.' I said walking over to my locked chest which was run by opening some doors to let in some chicken, throwing some items on pressure plates and pushing some buttons in a specific order. 'Wait, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY COMMAND BLOCKS?' I screamed in surprise

'WHAT?' Tris said screaming as well.

'Ugh, shut the f up!' I said slightly startled. 'Somebody took my Command Blocks. Well, I'll look for them later.'

'So, as I was saying,' Snow continued, 'as I fell face first into the pressure plate connected to the Command Block and then I teleported into your mine but a jutting piece of rock cut me and then my leg fell into a lava pit. Joy was able to drag me out enough for me to clean up the lava besides from the one infecting through the cut in my leg.'

'Woof, Woof!' Joy and Lily said as Snow mentioned Joy's name, with Lily coming in as well to see me. The dogs jumped up on Snow and my laps respectively.

'And so pretty much I just sent her to find someone and she found you!' Snow finished.

'Well, you can introduce each other, I was tired enough introducing Kitty to Whisp and Tris.' I said yawning.

As the others were chatting, I pulled out my phone and checked my emails **(BREAKING THE 4****TH**** WALL COMING UP) **Oh, some reviews for my minecraft Fanfiction, some YouTube stuff, Chuggaaconroy YES!

'Pik, you okay?' Kitty asked cautiously.

'Oh, yeah, I'm just checking my mail.' I replied casually.

I went onto my new text messages and found a new one from my friend Griffon.

'Hi, Pik, I'm a bit stuck at the moment can you come help me?' I read

'Sure :D ' I text back. 'Guys, a friend is in trouble, can we go help him?'

'Sure.' Everybody said.

**- NEW MINIGAME UNLOCKED-**

So, the first minigame is that I'm gonna give quotes and you give me what YouTuber that gives the quote so just PM or review. ONLY WHEN YOU HAVE THEM ALL

Winner Gets Shoutout

Also, it gets harder

1. BUDDER.

2. Hey, Apple.

3. IN THE BATHROOM

4. This S*** is bananas TQLFTMP

5. JESUS GRANDMA

6. STEVE!

7. Stupid Jacob (HARDEST (Hint: Look at list of Favourite LPers on Profile))

Now back to The Christmas Special.

**-EXITING -**

'Who are you?' I asked as I approached the 2 people crowding around Griffon.

'We should be saying that to you.' One of them said as they both turned around showing that they were both females.

'Well, just to cut to the chase, I'm Pik and they're Snow, Whisp, Kitty and Tris.' I said.

'Well, I'm DJ and she's Red.' The one with wings said.

'Arial battle?' I asked DJ as I started to fly up with my wings from my head.

'No, underground battle.' She said sarcastically. 'Of course.'

'Is your friend Okay for her to fight against my 4?' I asked.

'She's fine, you should watch yourself.' She said as I felt an arrow just fly past my wings.

'It's on.' I said as I pulled out my bow and launched an arrow at her, it striking her in the chest.

She pulled it out and launched it back at me. I nosedived and took out a potion of invisibility and drank it. Tucking my bow away, she couldn't see me so I flew up behind her and punched her in the head. She lost control of her wings and then I quickly pulled out a water bucket and then she made contact right when I placed the water. I grabbed some milk and drank that to make myself visible.

'Ugh, cheater.' She said struggling to get up.

I gave her my hand and took a good look at her. She had purple eyes, a sweatshirt with music note, blue jeans and black combat boots

'Um, shouldn't we help Griffon?' I asked.

'Yeah, I'm guessing he called you for help too.' DJ said.

'Yep.' I told her.

We both flew over to Griffon and took him off the pole over lava that he was attached to and called the others over.

'Guys!' DJ and I yelled out.

'Huh?' Tris reacted quickly to hearing me so that the incoming fireball smashed him in the face. 'Ow.' He said quickly teleporting and punching Red in the back of the neck.

'STOP!' I yelled catching everyone's attention. 'COME OVER HERE!'

Everybody walked over and we started getting everybody to calm down and apologise.

'I'm sorry.' Tris said as he reached for Whisp's hand and tried to kiss it.

'Idiot, Pik meant apologise to Red and DJ.' Whisp said slapping him.

'Bwahhahaha!' I laughed to myself.

'Stuff you,' Tris said as he teleported over and tried to shoot me but I flew up at the last second and it missed.

'Nyeheheh.' I smiled.

'Let's get down to business.' I said as I landed and started introducing Whisp, Snow, Tris, Kitty and myself to Red and DJ and vice-versa.

They told us that DJ's full name is DJMidge and Red's is RedNight111.

'Good that that's over.' Griffon said walking over out of the shadows of a nearby cliff. 'Do any of you have anywhere to stay?' he asked.

'We've been staying at my house but I can just barely fit all of us so if we can last tonight then tomorrow I can expand.' I told them.

'Well, it's better than nothing.' Red said.

'So, should we go back to Pik's house?' Whisp asked casually.

'I'll lead the way.' I said.

**-MOO MOO MO MOOO- -**

I have nothing planned for this.

**-NYAN WORLD!-**

'Meow, Meow.' We heard as an ocelot came out from a cave, looking lost.

'I know you want it, so here.' I told Whisp as I flung her a stack of fish.

'Thanks.' She said with a wink as she walked over and fed it.

'Np' I replied. 'What are you going to call it?' I asked.

'How about Cookie?' she said.

'Hi, Cookie.' Tris said as he ducked down and Cookie butted his head against Tris's hand.

**Quick A/N: the most interaction that I get with a cat is with my 1 year old kitten so I'm gonna go off that.**

'Meow, meow meow,' Cookie said, 'Meow.'

**Another Quick A/N: the characters can freely communicate with their pets.**

'What, there was a player going over to a house in that direction?' Whisp asked pointing towards my house.

Cookie nodded and I angrily reached for my bow and went to my tree with my secret entrance to my house, pulled out my keyboard and typed in my passcode.

'You guys go on ahead to my house, I'll take the shortcut.' I told the others as I lowered myself into the hole and closed the door. I hurried down the passageway until I got to my house. I jumped out of the wall through the passage and finding a girl curled up in one of the chairs.

I pulled out my whistle and blew it, calling out to any dogs and cats nearby. Whisp (As a Cat), Joy, Cookie and Lily all came running in urgently as I fistpalmed when Whisp turned back into a human.

'You do realise that this whistle is for dogs mainly.' I whispered to Whisp as I doubled over in laughing. We heard somebody humming to themselves and then heard a humming noise. I sent Lily to investigate then heard a girl exclaim as they must've seen Lily.

'Why doesn't that dog understand the meaning of move quietly?' I thought to myself as Whisp and I drew our weapons and started creeping down the hallway to see who it was. When we got into my spare bedroom (The master bedroom was locked) we saw a girl lying on the bed patting Lily. I whistled to the latter and she jumped off the girls lap and walked over to me.

'Is she safe?' I asked as I ducked down into Lily's ear.

'Woof woof!' she said (Translating to I'm not sure.)

'What do you mean 'I'm not sure'?!' I asked her in exclamation.

'Woof, Bark Bark!' Lily told me. (Translation: Well, she's friendly to me but she seems a bit cautious.)

'Whisp, can you quickly become a cat before you run out of magical cat juices?' I said.

'You do remember that I can make others into a cat as well.' She told me.

'Huh, no.' I said as I sent Lily to go down to the other animals. 'Well, why don't you make us both cats?' I asked.

'Okay, but we can't communicate in cat form.' She told me.

'I think I have just the thing!' I told her. 'Wait right there!' I ran into my secret room that is unlocked by pushing a number of buttons in a certain order.

I went in there and I got my special voice to voice earpiece I was working on.

'Here!' I said as I gave her it. 'Put it in your ear and then it should let us communicate to each other in cat form. But don't use it too much.'

'Okay.' She said as she put the earpiece in and turned us both into cats.

**A/N In this part I won't be translating because all Whisp and I will be saying is just meow. Also in italics is when Whisp and I are communicating through the earpiece.**

'_So, should we go in?'_ I asked as Whisp was taken aback at how she could hear me. '_Confused, huh? Well, all you need to do is bring what you want to say to the front of your mind and the other can hear it.'_

'_Okay, that's weird.' _Whisp said.

We wandered in and then jumped up onto the bed where the girl was.

Meow.' I said. _'Well, she looks harmless.'_

'Rowr, meow meow.' Whisp said.

'Hi, kitties, I'm Julia.' The Girl said. 'I hope that you don't know who owns this house if anybody does.' She told us.

'_Well, she seems harmless enough so I guess we should go now and tell the others.' _I said.

'_Yeah.' _Whisp said as she removed herself from being stroked behind the ears and we both walked out.

After we transformed back into humans we headed back out to tell the others that everything was fine as we heard Julia getting out of bed so we ran for it until we found the animals so we could shepherd them out and get the others.

'So, who is the person?' DJ asked Whisp and I.

'Well, her name is Julia and she looks harmless but just in case, we'd better be careful. It was thanks to Whisp as well that we did find out, she turned us both into cats.' I said.

'Well, that's my Whisp.' Tris said.

'_I've got this.' _I used the earpiece and shuffled around and shot Tris in the foot with my bow.

'Ow, my foot.' Tris said as he looked down and started freaking out after he saw that his foot was on fire.

'Well then, swim with the squid.' I said smirking as he dived into the squid pool.

'Well, should we go in?' Snow asked.

'Guess so.' Red said as she readied her iron sword and stated activating her fire powers.

'Um, can you please not use fire in my house since it is mainly made out of wood?' I asked. 'Also, can we not have our weapons out, just confront her just by talking and taking her by surprise before us attack.'

'Okay.' Red said putting her sword and flames away (Just like in Skyrim **(Sorry, I had to, I've been on a Skyrim kick recently)**)

'So, let's go in.' Tris said after getting out of the squid tank.

'Wait, I want to approach her by surprise so take of your armour and come over here so I can use this' I told the others with a splash potion of invisibility in my hand and then I threw it so it got everyone and we snuck in.

As Julia started to walk towards my kitchen, I quickly drank some milk to recover the effects of the potion. 'STOP RIGHT THERE!' I screamed as I drew my bow and shot an arrow right next to her. Luckily, the kitchen floor was lined with quartz.

'Huh, what happened?' she asked as she jumped in the air from the fire.

'What are you doing in my house Julia?' I asked her.

'How do you know my name?' she asked in confusion.

'Whisp, can you help?' I asked her as she turned me into a cat then back into a person as a look of shock happened across Julia's surprised face. 'So, why are you in my house?' I asked.

'Well, I got lost and took refuge in this house, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you live here.' She said cowering in fear.

'Okay,' I said, 'you can stay here if you pitch in and help.'

**-MOOMOOMOOMOOMOO-**

So, what's your opinion on the new YouTube changes? Do you think that was a good or bad decision? I'm against it btw.

**Oh yeah, this time skip was for overnight**

As I woke up, I saw that Griffon and Snow was up and just chatting in the guest room since they were the only ones in there.

'Mornin,' I said as I came out with my pick and shovel to start building our base which we all agreed to be underground. 'Ready to mine?' I asked.

'Guess so.' Snow said as she and Griffon caught the pick and shovels I through them.

'I stayed up late last night for me to start work on clearing out space but we need to still finish this.' I said as I showed them the mostly cleared out cavern. 'Also, I have Redstone set up to move the house down here but I can't do it with people sleeping.'

We set to work mining out the cavern so that we could build the base that we also agreed that we separately have our own wings so we had to build the corridors and the starting space for it as Tris came down and snuck up on me and gave me a massive scare.

'Fffffffff, just screw you.' I said as I pulled out my bow and he just teleported away and nearly wacked me with his axe but I flew up and then I just told him to stop and he just did as I set off my traps to prevent him from teleporting to safety so he teleported to the tunnel that his wing was in and started to mine out his area as I sent to work placing Donkey Kong posters and making my TV and Jukebox with music.

Unfortunately, the music got to Snow whose wing was next to mine and she came in yelling me to shut up so I put on other songs that she was content with so I just settled for that as I plugged in my Wii U, Xbox 360 and PS3.

'Breaking the 4th wall much?' Tris asked as he came in and saw me breakdancing.

'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!' I said as I jumped on the toilet to cover up. 'Wait, did you just hear a Ghast?' I asked as I jumped out and got my bow as we ran out to see a Ghast coming out of Griffon's room so then Tris and I killed it and I stormed into Griffon's room and flew over the redstone pits he made and stormed through his door and screamed at him to to destroy the portal since Kitty was terrified of the nether and any pigmen and Ghasts that could've came through and scared the crap out of her. 'And also nice redstone.' I told him, 'I couldn't do it any better.'

'Well, thanks.' He said as he closed the portal and killed all of the pigmen that were walking around.

'Also, take this to set up so Tris can't come in here through Teleport.' I told him throwing him a teleport deactivator and showed him how to set it up. 'You were the only one I didn't have time to place in your tunnel, well besides from Tris's.' I told him as I showed him how to set it up. 'Just put it wherever you want but you have to have it out in the open.'

'Thanks.' He told me as I walked out and saw that Kitty and Whisp were up.

'Hi.' Whisp said as looked around the cavern. 'Which one is my tunnel?'

'These 2 are yours.' I told her as I showed them their tunnels which was Whisp's being next to Tris's and Julia's and Kitty's was next to the entry tunnel and Red's.

Since my room was finished, I headed upstairs to wake everybody and get Lily. 'Here girl.' I said as I whistled to her and she ran into my arms. I also woke up DJ, Red and Julia.

'Wake Up.' I said as I whistled out to them and they shot up.

'Huh?' Red said as she pulled out her sword and jumped out of bed.

'Get up.' I said.

Julia and DJ got up and I led them down to the tunnel. Dj's was next to mine and Red's was next to hers. I also showed Julia to hers which was between Whisp's and the entry tunnel.

After everybody set up their tunnels, I cleared out the main room and flipped the switch to move the house underground.

Kitty stared in amazement as the house started building itself underground.

'So, welcome To the Lab!' I said as they revealed a table covered with maps and other things with amongst them emergency signal receivers. 'I've been working on this for a few months since I started seeing strange occurrences in the weather. So the reason that I could think that this could be happening would be a disturbance between the balances of the Nether and Aether.'

'Cool.' Tris said as he stared in amazement at the maps. 'But unoriginal name much?'

'What? Like you can call it something better?' I said.

'Back Off boys.' Snow said separating us from attacking each other.

'K.' I said putting my bow away. Tris did the same as he walked around and looked around The Lab.

Everyone else did the same but eventually everybody did just go to bed since we spent all day setting up our rooms.

In the morning I came out and went outside to move the animals underground to the farm I made but for some reason all the animals besides from Cookie and Joy fled overnight.

'WAKE UP!' I screamed as everyone ran out besides from Red and Julia who was still asleep. 'What happened to the animals?' I asked drawing my bow.

'I don't know.' Said Tris surrendering.

'Crap, what happened to Joy?' Snow asked worriedly.

'Don't worry, Joy and Cookie are fine.' I told them as Whisp and Snow ran outside. 'But where is Derpy?' I asked turning towards Tris.

'Oh, just come and watch.' Tris said leading us to his wing to show me that he had an entire room for his squid.

'Really?' I asked him as I heard a screaming from Red's room so then DJ and I flew into there and saw that a spider in it and I winced as I saw it but I quickly recovered and shot it.

'Thank. God.' Red said after she regained her breath and stood up.

'So, you're afraid of spiders?' I asked casually.

'Yeah, well when I was younger I witnessed a spider kill my father so I've had to live on my own ever since – well at least until I met DJ and Griffon – and that is also why I am so trained in using a sword.' She told me.

'Well, no more spiders should be able to come back in you probably just had a spider lurking in this cavern already.' I told her.

'Speaking of stuff lurking in this cavern.' Red started. 'I found these when hollowing out the cavern.' She said pulling out some diamonds.

'Whoa!' I said in shock as I saw the diamonds. 'Would you like me to make you a diamond sword?'

'No thanks, the diamond swords to heavy, but if you pass me your bow, I can do something with it.'

Handing over my bow I told her 'Thanks' and she went over to her crafting bench and added a diamond blade to my bow. As she handed it back over I tested it out and the blade was working as good as on a diamond sword. 'Whoa, awesome.' I told her.

'Do you need a crash course for using the bowsword?' Red asked me.

'Nope, I'm fine using both sword and bows.' I replied.

'Yet you only use a bow when fighting.' Tris said walking in and jumping up onto Red's table. 'What's up?'

'Well, I usually use ranged attacks but I'm trained in melee weapons as well.' I told him. 'And also Red had a spider.'

'O.K. so the others sent me.' Tris said.

'Whisp' I coughed under my breath.

'To find out what's up and also that some of us is hungry.' Tris finished.

I'll show you what to do.' I said walking out of Red's tunnel and also seeing that Julia was up.

'So, to get food, just push the button just inside your tunnel, it refreshes daily so that we can't get rotten food as well.' I told everyone.

As everybody went around their business, time went on.

As a couple of months passed, The New Years approached. I then had a flashback to last year's New Year in which the effect of the moon coming from the hillside near the base.

'Everybody, I have something to show you at the New Year.' I told everybody as we sat down at our meeting table. 'And don't ask, the New Year is tomorrow so don't try to guess what it is.'

Tomorrow came fast enough and I spent all day preparing for the night.

As I led everyone up the path I made to the hill, Kitty asked me 'So, what is this?'

'O.K. I think it's worth telling you now.' I started. 'So, every New Years, the moon sets off a special light so that it makes a light pillar that shines across the sky.' Looking at my watch I noticed that it should be starting now which was lucky since we just got to the top of the hill. 'Behold!' I said as the pillar started appearing but was for some reason the pillar of light was charging right towards us and when it got to the bottom of the hill it exploded and I giant voice screaming 'GET OUT!' came out of it.

'That sounds like Herobrine.' I thought out loud.

'Like you've met Herobrine before.' Red said.

'Oh, I have my sources. I'm gonna look for any quartz, anyone wanna come?' I asked.

'I'll come.' Tris, Julia and Snow said as we all ran down the mountain and the others went back to base.

As I looked around, Tris gasped in exclamation as he got slapped by a girl with a sword and she jumped up and backed away but then she calmed as she took a steady look at Tris.

'What did you do to that girl?' I asked Tris jokingly.

'Hi, I'm Rose.' The girl said awkwardly.

'Hi, I'm Pikmaster5 but you can just call me Pik.' I said as I looked at her. She had a pink shirt and a dress with glitter. She also had pure ice blue eyes which were slightly terrifying at first but I soon got over it.

'I'm Tristy2502 or Tris, I'm taken.' He said as I facepalmed

But then I had a sword placed over my mouth and a voice said 'Do not move.'

'Aver, Stop it now.' Rose said as the sword froze and turned into shards of ice.

'THAT. WAS. AWESUM!' I screamed as I ducked down and looked at the pieces of frozen diamond and let them run through my hands.

'Who are you?' the voice said as I turned around and saw a man with devil horns, red eyes and a black shirt.

'I'm Pik and that is Tris.' I said indicating towards Tris.

'What'd I miss?' Snow asked walking over. 'I'm Snowfall36 or Snow by the way.'

'I'm Avernus or Aver and that's my Brother Jinx.' Avernus said.

'Hi.' Julia said. 'I'm Julia.'

'And I'm Jinx.' Jinx said walking over. He had small Golden Devil horns, Orange hair and Green eyes.

'So, just to be clear, you're all related?' I asked.

'No, Jinx and Aver are related and I'm related to Herobrine.' Rose said casually.

Pulling out his bow, Tris said. 'You're related to WHO EXACTLY?'

'As I said, Herobrine.' Rose said casually.

'Okay, you can't be left around here then.' Tris said pulling his bow back.

'STOP!' I shouted as my visor fell off. 'Crap.' I said as the clouds started to gather around me.

'Argh! THAT IS TERRIFYING!' Tris said as he saw my messed up eyes.

'You'd better run.' I said desperately trying to grab my visor and the clouds started to combine. 'Rose, you can use ice, can't you? If so can you freeze the clouds so I get a second so I can grab my Visor?'

As the clouds quickly froze, I got my visor and put it on quickly before the thunder could get out of control.

I sighed and took everybody back to base and introduced everyone.

**THE END!**

**So, how did you enjoy the new years special?**

**Sorry for this only being 4600 words long but I had to get this out as close to new years as possible (Australian EST time) so I had to write 1600 words in the last hour so BE HAPPY!**

**Well, I have nothing to say so just check out my Instagram and steam at /id/pikmaster5/ and Instagram at Pikmaster5**

**Good day, Good night or good whatever time your reading this at.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Mana Uncovered

**Hello everybody and hi.**

**So, did you enjoy the special? (Please don't answer, I have a feeling somebody would answer it in a review.) **

**One thing to mention is that this Chapter is starting after the events of Rose mentioning that she is Hero's sister from Tris's POV.**

**And I have ran out of things to say at the start of these chapters in Author's Notes.**

**Oh, yeah, I'm sorry if I don't update as often but I'm helping a friend on his server which I will give the ip when the server goes up officially. Because all we have so far is a ¼ made toilet, my friend's skin (Since he's the author) and a Companion Cube that the heart is too high up (I had to judge by what I could see) And also I have made a doghouse for Sammy. And He Shall Not Die! (If you get the reference then you are awesome.)**

**So, new characters that I have to spend 5 minutes looking through my emails for who I have everyone. Brb (even though this is coming out in a few hours.)**

**Now on with the CHIAPPTTTTERRRRRR!**

'What did she just say?' I thought to myself then saying out loud. 'You're related to WHO EXACTLY?'

'As I said, Herobrine.' Rose said casually.

Drawing my bow, I told her that she couldn't stay around any longer and aimed at her.

'STOP!' Pik told me as he shot out in front of me and his visor fell of as he fell onto the ground.

I exclaimed in fright as I saw his massive white, black and brown eyes and jumped as the calm clouds all started to strike lightning and gather towards him.

'Run!' he yelled at me as I obeyed and ran for my life while still watching him.

I saw him shout something to Rose and then the clouds solidified and he ducked down to pick up his visor. I teleported as far away as possible while still being able to see. After a few minutes, he flew over to me at top speed while I teleported as fast as I could.

Unfortunately, I fell into water and started to drown. Luckily, I just regained strength to teleport out of the lake but I had already gotten enough water into my system to not be able to wash it out. I tried to teleport away but for some reason, a streak of water came out of my teleportation line so I then tried aiming at Pik then focusing my hands at him and tried to shoot water at his face. It struck him full power and he collapsed and tried to climb up onto his hands and knees.

I ran over to him and asked him 'What was that before?' while I bundled my fist into a ball of water.

'I can explain later.' Pik said as he stood up and fell over straight after so he dried off his wings and half-walked half-flew.

**Pik's POV**

As I stood up, I collapsed straight back over. I rubbed my wings dried and started to walk while flying slightly but I still had a limp.

I slowly walked with Tris back to base and remembered that I left Rose, Jinx and Aver behind so I quickened my pace.

'So, can you explain why in the love of Notch you defended Herobrine's SISTER?' Tris asked me.

'That's why, For the Love of NOTCH. Don't you realise that Rose would be both Notch's and Herobrine's sister. Notch would probably've been afraid that Rose could turn against the Aether and unleash Armageddon so he sent her to live with Hero in the Nether.' I told him.

'Wow. How did you know that?' Tris asked me.

'I'll show you later when I've recovered.' I told him.

**-Time Skip to Getting Back to the Lab-**

I collapsed into my chair and saw that Snow and Julia had taken Rose, Jinx and Aver into the lab and they were studying the maps. Everyone else had gone to bed.

'What happened?' Snow said as she came over and looked at my foot.

'I'm fine, just a little rest and I'll be over it.' I said wincing when Snow touched my foot.

'Um, so where are we sleeping?' Aver asked as Jinx came over as well to look at my foot.

'Rose, can you please freeze my foot?' I asked her.

'Okay, but I can't see that helping.' She said as she froze my foot.

'So, for where you can sleep, come this way.' I said leading them through the entry/exit then going through a side passage.

'This is the guest room for anyone that we come across. The girl's room is on the right side and the men's room is on the left. I'll leave you to go to bed.' I told them heading towards my wing.

When I got to my wing, I went into my secret obsidian lab and found one of my books on Mana. I headed into the lounge and settled down and started reading it. I didn't bother to go to bed since it was 4 in the morning and nobody would wake up for a while. So I sat there reading through it until I got a temporary super speed spell mastered. When I tried it out, I noticed that my visor turned grey. I then sparked my hand and saw that my visor then turned back to gold.

'So, the visor relates to the type of mana that I'm using but since my body's adjusted to electricity I can't use other elements. Just like what happened to Tris when he nearly drowned.' I thought to myself. 'Wait, how does this even work with my foot being broken? Note to author: REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENS!' **(Sorry, I just had to brake the 4****th**** wall.)**

I settled back down and found a spell to heal my foot and I used it and the ice cracked off and my foot's swelling stopped. **(Okay, I need to tell if anything at least minor that will be mentioned.) **I started to just flip through the pages until I heard knocking on my door. I hid my book and went over to see who it was.

'Hi,' Snow whispered as I saw it was her that was at my door. 'Can you let me in?'

'Sure.' I whispered back going around and flipping my levers to unlock the door. 'Hi! What's up?'

'I couldn't sleep, how is your foot fixed so fast?' Snow asked me.

'Can you keep a secret?' I asked her.

'Yes.' She said with a smile.

I opened up the obsidian lab and showed her my books on the study of Mana and PSI. 'Whoa! What are these?' She asked as she flipped through some pages.

'As the books say, they're on the study of Mana and PSI – psychic energy essentially. That's also why I need to keep my visor on. Well besides from the fact from that, well as you saw earlier, my eyes are terrifying. Although, if I keep calm. I can take them off without destroying everything.' I told her.

'Wait, how does that explain your visor being connected to psychic energy?' Snow asked.

'Watch.' I said as I pulled out a dagger and made a small cut in my arm as Snow gasped but then she looked at my visor as it turned purple and then my arm healed up. I then sparked my hand (with electricity) and my visor became gold again.

'Cool.' Snow said dumbstruck.

'I know right.' I said as she grabbed my arm and looked over it.

'How do you do that?' she asked.

'Well, I'll show you but you must not tell ANYBODY. It may help you some day.' **(I AM TOTALLY NOT SETTING THIS UP FOR LATER CHAPTERS XD) **I told her with a grim face.

'Okay.' She said.

I walked over to the shelf and got my book on instructions on basic usage of PSI. 'If you can use the magic from this, then you can learn how to use this officially. Also, how did you get here?'

'Oh! Didn't I tell you yet? I can control snow, well my name is Snowfall36 anyway so wouldn't the ability to control snow make sense.' She told me.

I faked a yawn and told her I was getting tired. I deeply regretted it but I did want a bit of privacy.

'Goodnight.' We both said as snow headed back to her room.

I settled down and pulled out my Mana book again. I just rested there with the book on my lap until dawn.

**So, how did you enjoy that chapter? But a quick vote before time runs out. Leave a review telling me whether or not you want 2 short chapters or 1 long tomorrow since I'm taking my laptop with me while I go on a day trip which will take a hour both ways (2 hours total.) so tell me by tomorrow.**

**And also, sorry for me adding the reference to Mother and that will probably be continued so if you don't like it then BWHAHAHA LIVE WITH IT. **

**So, good day, good night or good whatever time it is for you.**


	7. Chapter 7- The Group is being Discovered

**Hello everybody. :D**

**So, for the results of the poll here it is:**

**2 Short Chiapters: 0**

**1 long chiapter: 2 (Me and Whispstar)**

**So thank you everybody who entered (XD)**

**So going on with stuff today in this chapter there isn't any new characters so ON WITH TEH CHIIIIIIIIAPTER**

**(Sammy died :()**

I fell asleep with my book in my lap and didn't wake until my alarm went off at 8 and I jumped up with fright and saw the time so I ran out and saw that Tris and Jinx were up.

'Hi guys, sleep well?' I asked them coming over and sitting down in my chair.

'Well, I did.' I heard somebody say and I half froze until I realised that it was just Griffon that was invisible.

'Well, I did as well. Also, do you know where Snow is? I want to thank her for finding me earlier and she isn't in bed.' Jinx told me.

Remembering last night and realising that she must've gone outside to practice some mana I told him 'no, I have no idea.'

'Okay then, thanks.' Jinx told me sort of cautiously because of the speed that I said it.

'That's suspicious.' Tris said jumping down from the table.

'Oh, yeah, Tris have you gotten anything to eat yet?' I asked him.

'No, why?' he replied.

'Nothing, can you get the food then?' I asked him while biting my lip to stop myself from laughing.

He went over to his corridor and got the food. 'It's mushroom soup, so what?' he asked me.

'Eat it.' I said. Tris started drinking/eating it and then I told him suddenly 'DON'T EAT THE MUSHROOM!' He stared at me curiously while I started choking myself with laughter and went outside.

When I got out, I saw Snow trying out some mana and I saw that she was working better at healing magic and PSI then offensive. 'White Mage, Cool.' I thought to myself as I put a stone down and sat behind it. I saw her practice spells like growing grass and fixing cobble stone. 'Well, I think that was a good pick getting the white magic focus book not the black magic focus book.' I thought aloud by accident. Snow who was just walking past heard me shuffle and went around the rock and saw me and then I jumped up in surprise.

'What are you doing?' she asked me.

'I was just watching after I trolled Tris.' I told her innocently.

'Okay.' She told me. 'Also, why can I use more defensive and healing spells than offensive?' She then asked

'It's probably since you're more of a white Mage then a black Mage.'I replied.

'Sure, but can you still explain why you were hiding?' she asked.

'I have no idea.' I said blankly.

'Good morning.' Whisp said climbing out of the base.

'Morning.' Snow said and I said so as well after I stopped laughing at how I said I have no idea so blankly.

'There's somebody down in the lab.' Whisp said. 'Who is he?'

'Um, how to explain?' I asked

'Last night, when we looked for the wreckage, we found Notch's sister and two other boys.' Snow said for me.

'What she said.' I said standing up.

'Wait, isn't Notch's sister also Herobrine's?' Whisp asked, eyes narrowed.

'Yep.' I said.

'Why did you let HEROBRINE'S SISTER into the lab?' Whisp asked angrily.

'She got kicked out of the Nether by Hero.' I told her.

'Speaking of Herobrine, why do you call him Hero?' Snow asked.

'Too lazy to call him Herobrine.' I told them.

'It's five letters longer.' Whisp said.

'As I said, I'm too lazy.' I said.

'Okay, well let's go inside.' Snow said.

'You go ahead, I'm gonna stay outside a bit longer.' I told them leaning on a nearby tree.

'Okay.' Snow said as she and Whisp went inside.

I flew over to a tree that was above my wing and started to dig down into my wing. 'FFFFFFFFFF. Stupid lava.' I said as I jumped out of my bin. 'Note to self, put trapdoor over lava. Wait, I can do It now.' I thought to myself after washing the lava off me. I went to my wood chest and pulled out a trapdoor. I placed the trapdoor down and climbed back up the tunnel.

After filling it up, I jumped down the entrance to the lab and walked down to the lab.

Seeing that Rose, Aver and Kitty were up, I told them 'Hi.' And sat down.

'Hi,' Kitty said. 'What are we doing today?'

'Well, I was thinking of splitting up and having some of us work on building Jinx, Rose and Aver's tunnel and having the others go mining, I've been lining a tunnel with TNT which I was planning on blowing up after I wake up Julia, Red and DJ.' I told them.

'K.' Tris said jumping down from the table.

'I'll go wake Julia, Red and DJ.' Whisp said as she walked over to DJ's Wing.

'Okay, so who wants to stay here while the rest of us go mining?' I asked.

Most people mumbled I'll come but Kitty, Griffon and Tris said that they would stay here to help.

After Whisp came back with DJ, Red and Julia I asked them and Julia also wanted to stay back.

After we said goodbye to everyone that was staying behind, we headed off to the Cliffside that the cave was in.

I placed down a redstone torch where the TNT started and stepped back as it went off.

'Whoa.' I said in amazement as half of the cliff fell apart. 'Did not expect that to happen.'

'Well, let's go in.' Whisp said turning into a tiger and smashing down the gravel and sand that had fallen down. 

'Ever heard of a shovel?' Red asked jokingly.

'No,' Whisp replied after she turned back human.

We headed inside and went to the massive hole. We all got out our Picks and started mining our own caverns until DJ exclaimed in surprise so then I went over to her tunnel and saw that she found a cave. I called out to the others and got them to come down into the cave and mine through there while I explored.

As I walked along the stone set next to the lava, I found a diamond vein set into the wall so I built myself a bridge over and got the diamonds.

'Better be careful.' I heard a voice say. My heart skipped a beat but I calmed down when I realised when it was just Snow.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, eyes narrowed.

'Nothing, I just wanted to see what you were doing.' She replied.

'Okay, let's go get the others and go back.' I told her.

When we got outside, I saw Jinx panting as he ran over to us.

'What's wrong?' Whisp asked coming over.

'Nether. Portal. Out. Of. Nowhere. Take. Tristy2502.' He panted.

'Wait, slow down.' I jokingly told him. 'What happened?'

'Out of nowhere, Ghasts started appearing and one of them took Tristy2502 then they went away. Now Rose is trying to calm Fury with no chance of her calming down.' Jinx told us.

'Okay, let's go.' I said jumping up and sprinting back to base.

**Okay, so a bit of a cliff hanger but I require 2 things.**

**I need people to take a community vote for temporary characters.**

**The choices are as follows**

**Yoshitomario & Attackingtucans**

**Stephen and Mal (Of stephenplays)**

**So those are the 2 choices just to point out that my vote counts for 2 and I'm voting A. the poll is going until the 9****th**** and that is when I'm gonna write chapter 8.**

**Secondly, I'm going to need 2 OCs (a male and a female) that works for Herobrine. (Also to point out, I have the Powers picked out for them so don't submit one.) You can submit a second OC for it but I just need a male and female that work for Herobrine. This will stop the writing of chapter 9 but I need the OCs ASAP.**

**And, that is all so good day, good night or good whatever time it is for you. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Aether And Blackout

**Hello everybody, I hope the wait wasn't too long for everybody but since there was a small portion in which I wasn't really driven to write this story so yeah.**

**And also with the poll, I am withdrawing my vote since I thought about how I haven't really seen much of AttackingTucans and YTM but I have seen quite a bit of Stephen & Mal and since the only vote was B so I guess I'm going with them, and also they are only going to be temporary since they are only going to be in this for 3-5 chapters.**

**So, on with the CHIIIIAPTER!**

**Wait! The OCs that work for Herobrine are in this chapter so they are:**

**_Jake/Kills_ - Mischievous, Fighter, Eager, Smart, Brave. Male. Submitted by Daisy-Is-Lazy.**

**Sofia – She is mean at times and smart at others. Female. Submitted by Kingdom Lover123123.**

After getting back to base, I saw Aver and Griffon fighting off a large group of Ghasts trying to get in.

'Pik and Whisp, you go in, others, can you stay outside to help us fend off the Ghasts?' Aver asked.

Everybody besides from Julia drew their weapons and Whisp, Julia and I ran inside.

Rose and Kitty were sitting at the table with Rose patting Kitty's back as she sobbed sitting on the table without any maps. Julia retreated to her wing and Whisp and I got a chair and pulled it over to Kitty. 'You OK?' I asked her.

'Yeah,' she sobbed. 'I think so.'

Pulling out a bucket, I gave it to her and told her: 'Drink it slowly, take your time.'

In between sobs, she took slow sips of it until it was empty.

Looking slightly happier, she passed the bucket back to me. 'How do you feel now?' I asked her.

'I feel better!' she told me after she stopped crying. Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out another bucket of milk and gave it to her.

'Carry one at all time.' I told her. 'I'm going to get the others. Whisp, Rose, you stay here.' I ran upstairs and saw that there was way too many Ghasts. 'Stand back.' I told the others. They all ran behind me and I took off my visor. I gathered a lot of clouds for thunder, started flying and activated super speed.

I ran from Ghast to Ghast killing them with thunder infused punches. After all of them died, I put my visor back on and flew back to the ground.

Everyone but Jinx, Aver and Snow gasped in surprise. 'What?' I asked casually.

'Okayyyy, that was different.' DJ said after recovering from the shock.

'I think we need to give somebody a visit.' I said mysteriously.

I walked downstairs and asked Rose if she knew if her brother was busy.

'Wait, why would we want to go to Herobrine?' Rose asked.

'No, Notch derp.' I told her.

'Oh, yeah.' Rose said. 'No, I don't know.'

'Then we'd better give him a surprise visit.' I told her. I took the others up to show them how to get up.

'Wait, how are we going to get to the Aether?' Whisp asked me as she caught up with me as I walked upstairs.

'You'll see.' I told her with a grin.

After we all were outside, I told everybody to stay 9 steps away from me and I summoned a giant star. Everybody held on and I shot us up to the Aether.

'Can you even control this thing?' Red shouted.

'No, not really!' I yelled back.

'Then why are we doing this instead of taking a portal?' Jinx asked.

'I forgot!' I told him blankly. 'Wait, found the control switch!' I yelled out as I flipped a switch and a wheel came out.

'What the hell?' Snow asked wide-eyed.

'I HAVE NO IDEA!' I screamed as I pulled the turbo charge lever. 'JUMP!' I yelled as we hovered over a cloud near Notch's Fortress.

We all landed safely in the cloud and we went through the cloud into Notch's Fortress.

'How are we supposed to get in there?' Whisp asked.

'Ring the doorbell maybe?' I asked as I walked over and pushed the button he had saying PUSH HERE!

'Wow that was subtle.' DJ joked. A man came up and asked us what we were doing.

'Well, I would like to see my brother that's for sure.' Rose said boldly standing forward.

'Okay, ignore her.' I said earning a punch to the stomach. 'Ow, we are here to see Notch since Herobrine kidnapped one of our friends.'

'Okay, Notch was expecting you.' The man said opening the gates. 'I'm xfisjmg1 or Stephen.' Stephen told us.

'I'm Pikmaster5 or just Pik and the others can introduce themselves later, all I really have to say that Rose is Notch's sister.

'Wait, what? Notch has a sister?' Stephen asked in amazement.

'Well, I'm here aren't I?' Rose asked him.

'Notch is in here, go in.' Stephen said as we stopped outside a giant door. He opened the door and we stepped inside.

'WHO DARES ENTER MY CHAMBER?' we heard a loud voice say.

'Your sister.' Rose said stepping forwards.

'Wait, Is that you Rose?' Notch said stepping forwards from the pedestal he was on.

'Yeah.' Rose said before Notch bursted into a big smile.

'We can save reunions for later, first, you want help in going to the Nether, do you not Pikmaster5?'

'How do you know Pik's name?' Whisp asked stepping forwards.

'How do you think, Whispstar? I receive all of your wishes that you send me so of course I know your names.' Notch told her.

'That's not creepy at all, I thought they just went nowhere.' Snow Piped up.

'Well, to get to Herobrine's fortress, you need to meet certain requirements. I will send my 2 most trusted guards with you. xfisjmg1, Malcat631, come here.' Notch ordered.

Stephen and a girl that I haven't met before came over to Notch. 'Take this group to the land of nones return.'

'Yes Notch!' they both said before we all (besides from Notch) all walked out.

'Hi again.' Stephen said to us. 'This is my wife Malcat631 or just Mal.

'Hi.' Mal said waving.

'Well, I'm Pikmaster5 or just Pik and the others can introduce themselves.' I said jumping up into a nearby tree.

After everybody introduced themselves, Mal asked how we were going to get back.

'Simple.' I told her flying up and grabbing the star kart and taking it back down. 'This is how we get back, hop on!'

After we got back down to the overworld, we started walking to the east.

'Do you know where we're going?' Snow asked after a few minutes of walking.

'Yes, Notch gave us this map.' Stephen said, showing us the map he was reading.

'Okay, fair enough.' I said walking forwards.

After walking for a couple of hours, we reached the bottom off the cliff. We all decided to stop and take a bite to eat. As soon as we finished our first pieces of bread, an explosion came from the side of the mountain and 2 people came floating out. (If that is the right word)

The girl was struggling to keep up. 'Wait up JK,' she panted, 'you're going too fast.'

'You, stop there!' JK or whatever his name was yelled at me.

'Or else what?' I asked.

'Or else this will happen!' he said shooting a thunderbolt at me.

Okay, so you want to play dirty?' I asked him flinging a thunderbolt back.

He came straight at me and just narrowly missed me because I super-speeded out of his way. I looked over and saw that Whisp, as a tiger, was fighting the girl. Stephen came over to help me same with Mal and Whisp.

'Know any magic?' I asked him while flinging thunderbolts at JK.

'You think?' Stephen asked before going 'PK Fire!' and a blast of fire came out of his hands.

'You know Starstorm?' I asked him.

'I'm still working on it but I can do most of it.' He told me.

'Then cast it already!' I told him. I took off my Visor and we both went 'PKKKKK SSTTAARRSSTTOORRMM!'

The stars came raining down like hell and nearly all of them hit JK and he was severely weakened. The girl and him joined together and created a giant blast that left everyone unconscious.

**So, did you enjoy the chapter, well, I guess I have nothing to say besides from Good day, Good Night or good Whatever time it is for you. BLARGH! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9 - OMFG It's Finally Out!

**HI!**

**So, I don't have anything to say so you know what, can somebody give me something to talk about in these A/Ns.**

**Oh yeah, I will use every OC in this story but I just need time to get everything planned out so the OCs fit.**

**Oh yeah, also, after I get 1,000 views, I'm going to give you (The readers) a nickname. **

**So, 3 new OCs this chapter and here they are:**

**Daniel Mason – Optimistic. Male. Submitted by epicn00b. **

**Shadowstar – Secretive, loyal to Herobrine. Female. Submitted by PyromancerDragonGirl.**

**Shadow Nightdaze – Powerful, quiet and sometimes serious. Female. Submitted by SwirlixStarUltra.**

**So, ON WITH THE CHEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPTER! (I need something else to say)**

'Ugh,' I said as I sat up and grabbed my head, 'what's going on.'

'So, somebody else is up, who are you?' somebody said.

Recognizing the voice as Rose's, I told her, 'Huh, Rose it's me Pik, don't you remember?'

'Oh Pik, it's good that you're up.' Rose said.

'So why didn't you recognize me?' I asked her.

'Um, I don't know how to explain this but listen to your voice and take a look at yourself.' She told me worriedly.

'Why?' I asked listening to voice. It seemed to be a little higher than usual. I also took a look at myself and gasped as I inspected myself. 'Why am I a girl?' I asked her half-worriedly half menacingly.

'I don't know, the only thing that I remember was being knocked unconscious then being woken up by Stephen and Mal who are still normal like me.' Rose told me.

'So, you, Stephen and Mal are all fine but everybody else has genderswapped? I'm guessing it's since you're a demi-god and Stephen and Mal spend most of their time in the Aether with Notch so it didn't fully affect them.' I thought out loud.

'But what about Aver and Jinx?' Rose asked.

'I have a feeling that Herobrine was behind this so because it was tested on Pigmen and Ghasts so since they are technically from the Nether it wasn't designed to not affect them.' I told her.

'Okay.' Rose said.

**Herobrine's POV: (Lol first time Hero is going to be in this story (No, in Minecraft. XD) so far)**

I paced back and forth waiting for _Jake/Kills_ and Sofia to come back from their mission.

'Sir, are you Okay?' my assistant Shadowstar asked me.

'Yes, I'm fine Shadowstar.' I replied sitting down on my throne.

My guard Pigmen came in to tell me that _Jake/Kills_ and Sofia was back from their mission.

'Hi Dad!' Sofia said coming over and hugging me.

'Hi,' I said hugging her back and letting her go down from my throne. 'How did the mission go?' I asked them.

'It went perfect, they were stronger then we initially expected but we used the potion blast thing you gave us and they all started turning nearly instantly besides from 3 of them.' _Jake/Kills_ told me.

'Wait, 3 of them didn't?' I said out of shock. 'I only expected 1 not to turn. They must have some of my Brothers servants with them. Shadow, you go take a look.'

'Oh, yeah, it was 3 girls that didn't turn and 1 boy.' _Jake/Kills_ told me.

**Shadowstar's POV**

'Shadow, you go take a look.' Herobrine told me.

'Oh, yeah, it was 2 girls that didn't turn and one boy.' JK told Herobrine and I.

As I left the castle, I saw the prisoner trying to teleport out. I looked at him in dismay and threw him a potion of invisibility and he looked shocked as he walked over and picked it up.

I went back out through the portal that Sofia and JK went through and found myself on a Cliffside. I saw one of the girls angrily running towards the cliff side trying to get up to where I was.

'The other idiots must've came out obviously.' I muttered to myself. I went down a few blocks and saw another girl running towards the first one.

'Pik, stop it! Doing that isn't going to help.' The second girl said.

'Yeah, it's not like you've been turned into a boy or anything Rose.' The second one that I think was called Pik snapped back.

'Girls, calm down.' A man walked over and separated the two girls.

'Ha ha ha. Very funny Stephen.' Pik said laughing sarcastically. 'Wait, did you hear anything?' She said as I accidentally knocked my foot on a stone and it made a loud bang.

'Don't worry, it's probably just a zombie or something.' Rose said. I saw a few unconscious bodies and went and checked them.

'No, they've all turned.' I thought to myself as I headed back to the Nether.

**Pik's POV**

'Ugh, fine.' I said slouching against a wall and inspected myself more carefully.

I had a dress instead of my normal pants, I was a little bit smaller than usual and my hair had a ponytail in it and was covering my wings.

**Okay, just time skip to everybody waking up and finding out that they genderswapped.**

'Ow, my leg.' Whisp moaned as He/she massaged her/his leg.

'Snow can deal with that.' I said as I messed around with a bit of grass. 'So, how are we going to address each other? It'll be weird doing it either way.'

'Well, I guess we would have to address each other by what we are now.' Snow said after healing Whisp's broken leg.

'Wait a second, I think I know this area, does anyone have a map?' DJ asked after coming back from taking a good look around.

I reached into my backpack and got him one. 'There you go.' I told him as I tossed him it.

'Yeah, I was right. There's a shop in this area.' He said as he passed me back the map. I opened it up and I saw it on the map.

'Well, let's go. It's as good a time as ever.' Julia said hoisting himself up.

'Wait, Julia, what are we going to do with you?' Mal said, 'It's going to be weird if we find anybody and they wouldn't believe us if we told them the truth.'

'Oh, crap, that is going to be difficult. I guess we can just say it was a mix-up when my player name was being entered.' Julia said.

'Shhh, don't break the 4th wall.' Whisp said cautiously, as if he was expecting something.

'Why are you looking like that?' Jinx asked.

'Don't worry, it's nothing.' Whisp said as he calmed down.

A shiver went up my spine and Snow asked me if I was Okay.

'Yeah, I'm fine, I just do this if I feel uncomfortable or something strange is going on.' I told him.

'So, like a sixth sense?' Aver asked me.

'I guess so.' I said realizing that was what it must be.

'Wait, how come it hasn't happened before this?' Red asked.

'I think it only really happens when it's happening under certain conditions, I don't know what they are though.' I told him.

'So, Griffon, what do you think about this?' Stephen asked 'You haven't said anything about this yet.'

'I think that DJ's idea was good and we should start looking for clues.' Griffon said uncomfortably.

'Well then, let's go!' Whisp said picking his stuff up and we headed in the direction of the shop.

**Time Skip**

As we approached the shop, we also saw a small village near the shop.

We realized that having a massive group go in would be weird so just Snow and I would go in.

When we went in, we saw, besides from the shopkeeper, there was a boy and a girl sitting at separate ends of the shop. The shopkeeper was talking to the boy. I managed to hear a little bit of their conversation.

'But Mr. Mason, you can't just neglect everybody that comes past. You have to move along somehow.' The shopkeeper was saying.

'Yeah, but who knows who – or what could be working for Herobrine.' The boy was saying.

'But you just-' the shopkeeper was saying but then Snow pulled me away.

'You do realize that being bigger still doesn't mean that you're stronger?' I told him pulling my arm out of his grasp.

I walked over to look at the weapons and was just about to look at a diamond encrusted bow but somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me into a side room.

'I'm innocent!' I screamed as I tried to kick my way away from whoever it was trying to kidnap me.

I blacked out for a while but when I woke up, I saw the boy that the shopkeeper was talking to before.

'What do you want?' I asked reaching for my bowsword but it wasn't there.

'Looking for this?' he asked as he pulled out my bowsword.

'Yes!' I exclaimed as I lunged for it but I was bound too tightly to the chair. I wriggled around until I had my emergency dagger in my hand and I tried to cut myself out.

'I can see that you're doing that, you can't cut it, the rope is too thick.' He told me.

'Okay then, what do you want?' I asked.

'I want you to answer some questions.' He said hooking up my hand to some truth detectors. 'I wouldn't want a cute girl like you to be working for Herobrine.'

'Wait, so it sounds like you like me.'

'I may or I may not.' He Blushed.

'For The love of Notch, you like me so you came and kidnapped me and are now forcing me to answer questions. Also, why did you inject something into my hand?'

He swore under his breath and said out loud: 'Don't worry about it, I will let you go if you listen and answer my questions.'

'Fine.'

'Okay then. Question one: Who is Herobrine's right hand man/woman?'

'How do I know?'

The lie detector flashed true.

He did another 9 questions that I only knew the answer to 2 of.

'Okay, can you tell me who you are?' I asked him as he threw me my bowsword.

'I'm Daniel Mason but you can just call me Dan. Who are you?'

'I'm Pikmaster5 but everybody calls me Pik.' I told him.

'Also, one last thing. Take this. Tell the cashier XSCircleCircle.' He told me has he gave me the diamond Bow.

'Also, one final thing from me is that–'

'What time will it be? Just as it was as when I took you.'

'Thank you.' I said as I faded out of concinceness. **(I know that's the wrong spelling, but I can't figure out the right one and everybody knows what I mean)**.

**Snow's POV**

Wait, what just happened? Did that guy from before just run over, pull Pik into a cupboard and now Pik is in the exact same spot collapsed but now with the bow he was just about to look at?

I ran over to her and shook her to try and wake her up. After a couple of minutes, Stephen came in and helped me wake her up.

**Pik's POV**

'Ugh, what's going on?' I asked as I put a hand to my head and I heard voices. 'Hey wait, can I hear Tris?' I murmured.

'Wait, what?' I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes and saw Snow and Stephen standing over me worriedly.

'Are you OK?' Stephen asked curiously.

'I'm fine, don't worry, I just think I have an idea of where Tris is and if we can find Tris then we can find Herobrine.' I said, standing up and dropping the bow.

I looked over and saw Dan mouthing at me to pick the bow up. I ignored him and brought a new Pick and some food.

We walked outside and the girl that was in the store ran over to us and threw us into a small pit.

'Why is everybody kidnapping me today?' I asked sarcastically.

'Listen, something has happened to you and I know how to fix it.' The girl said.

Cautiously, I approached and asked her 'How?'

'Take me to your friends and I will show you.' She told us. 'I'm Shadow Nightdaze but my friends call me Shadic.'

Felling like that I could trust her, I introduced Stephen, Snow and myself and took her to the others.

When we got back, I saw that the others had made a house for us to stay in. I checked my clock and saw that it was 7:35 pm.

After introducing everyone to Shadic, we had something to eat.

I then went outside to test my new Pickaxe but after I dug to some stone, somebody opened a cavern to the left of me and knocked me out.

When I came to, I saw that it was Dan again.

'Why do you have to knock me out each time you take me?' I half joked.

'Why didn't you take the bow?' he asked worriedly.

'I didn't want it. I was just interested that they could put the diamonds with the wood together in a bow. Why, was there something in it?' I asked suspiciously.

'Nnnnooooo.' He said.

'So why did you kidnap me, again, I may add.'

'Since I want you to come with me.'

'Ugh, I will show you why I can't come with you if you come with me and my friends tomorrow. Then it is your decision.'

'Okay.' He said pulling a lever which caused a nearby iron door to open. 'Good Night.'

'G'night.' I said as I walked back to the little house we had set up.

When I got back, most of us had gone to bed besides from Whisp, Kitty, Julia, Rose, Jinx and Shadic.

I walked in and yawned 'Hi.'

'Where were you?' Kitty asked getting a seat for me.

After sitting down, I told him that I would explain tomorrow and asked where my room was.

'I'll show you.' Whisp said leading me down the corridor and up some steps. 'Since we were the ones that knew Tris the most out of all of us, do you have an idea why Herobrine kidnapped him out of all people?'

'Well, I have been thinking that and I think that I have an idea. I think I should wait until we get to the Nether to tell you. It'll make more sense then.' I told him.

'Okay, your room is here.' Whisp said showing me an open door. 'Be quiet though, there are a few others asleep.'

I went in and saw that Snow, Stephen, Mal and Aver were sleeping peacefully. I went into the bed with my backpack in it and drifted to sleep.

I woke up and checked my clock. I gasped in surprise as I saw that it was the middle of the night.

I turned over and in shock croaked 'Guys.' To the others.

Whisp, Mal and Aver woke up and looked over where I was. They all had the same expression that I had and I then studied the thing carefully.

It looked like a deformed Player with skeleton parts.

'Hellllpppp meeee.' It said as it turned into a skeleton with a player head and legs.

I yelped and fell backwards as Mal fired an arrow at it. I picked up a spare bow I had and some arrows and started firing at it as well.

Aver weakly flailed around since she could only use a sword and that wasn't much help.

It was starting to grow bigger but then one of its bones fell off and I saw Whisp ripping it apart as a tiny cat.

'Ahh, thanks.' I said sighing.

'No Problem.' Whisp said transforming back into a human.

'Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get to sleep.' Mal and Aver said as they went to bed.

'Night.' Whisp said.

'Night.' I said getting into my bed.

'I think this has something to do with how The Balances are messing up. Somewhere there must be a place where the Aether and Nether are touching and are making mutants like that. At least I could tell it wasn't one of us or Tris.' I pondered to myself.

I drifted off to sleep eventually and awoke to Stephen and Mal waking up. 'Morning.' Stephen said since he hadn't seen any of the previous night's events

'Good morning.' I said still rattled. I saw a few items from the thing so I went out of bed and got them. There was a few bones but I also saw a player tag. 'Guys, you'd better look at this!' I exclaimed in worry.

'What is it?' Whisp said since he had woken up.

'You'd better look at this.' I stammered. 'It's the mutant's Player tag.'

'What mutant?' Stephen asked.

'There was a mutated Player-Skeleton.' Mal told him.

'It tried to kill us but Whisp stopped it.' I told him. 'It dropped its player tag. Let's look at it after when the others can see as well.'

**Tristy2502's POV**

'Come out, fast!' the girl that was previously interrogating me told me. 'And drink your potion.'

I got out the potion of invisibility and drank all of it. 'Why are you helping me and who are you?'

'I'm helping you since Herobrine has no right to kidnap people like that and my name is Shadowstar or just Shadow.' Shadow told me.

'Wait, don't you work for Herobrine? Why do you think he has no right?'

'Everybody has secrets.'

She led me outside through a portal and told me to head straight to the east and I would find my friends.

'Thank you.' I told her modestly.

'You're welcome.' She told me.

**Pik's POV**

'So, what happened was is that in the middle of the night, a mutant Player-Creeper came in and attacked us but Whisp killed him and he dropped some bones and a player tag.' I told the others after we had breakfast. 'It reads: Sunballs62.'

Julia suddenly went extremely pale after hearing that name. 'That's my little brother's name.' He said nearly in tears.

'Well, everyone has to die, some sooner than others.' Red said which caused Julia to burst into even more tears. I glared at Red which made him feel uncomfortable.

'I need to go outside.' I said as I walked out and I saw Dan.

'Hello milady.' Dan said kneeling down and kissing my hand.

'Do that again and I will shoot you in the face.' I said, eyes narrowed.

'Okay.' He said.

'So I know that you have trouble trusting people, but if you want to trust me then trust the others as well. And also stay away.'

'Yes.'

I walked back inside and saw that everybody was ready to go.

'Here's your backpack.' Snow said as he through my backpack at me.

'Thanks.' I told him.

**Burger time skip.**

'So, what do we need to do?' I asked Shadic as we went underground to a giant maze.

'So, at the middle of the maze, there is a crystal which can change all of you back. Since Stephen, Mal and Rose haven't changed, they can go with one of you but the rest have to leave your stuff and can only take one of the special maps.' Shadic explained.

Stephen went with me, Mal went with Snow and Rose went with Kitty.

We all went in and pulled out our maps. Stephen and I sat down and tried to figure out the fastest way to the middle and tracked it so that we had to go: Straight, left, Right, Right, straight, left, left, straight and then right to get to the middle.

We set off down the path until we got to the middle. There was a structure of diamond blocks and a sign next to it. It read: Those of the Altered Shape, place one hand on the crystal and repeat this incantation: _Shape Begone now reform_ **(I know it's crappy but I can't do that sort of stuff)**

I put my hand to the crystal and repeated the incantation. I was sucked into the crystal and immediately blacked out. As soon as I got tossed out of the crystal, I regained consciousness. (**omfg I spelt it right)**

I felt myself around and made sure that I was male again. I breathed a sigh of relief and flew back to the ground.

'Ugh, this feels good.' I said stretching myself.

'We'd better go.' Stephen said opening the exit

'You go first.' I told him keeping the door open as he went out.

'Thanks.' He told me.

'You're welcome.' I said as we headed back to the entrance.

Dan rushed over to me and asked me if I had seen Pik (as a girl since he didn't know about the gender swap thing) and he also asked me who I was.

'Oh, I'm just one of Pik's friends.' I said nonchalantly.

'You're not her friend friend though, are you?' he asked me.

'No, I'm not.' I said.

'But isn't-' Stephen started but I turned around and glared at him.

'Why did you glare at him like that?' Dan said.

'Crap.' I said under my breath, I forgot that he had x-ray vision. Out loud I told him 'No reason, there are things that you don't need to know. If you want to see Pik when she gets out, go around to the back, the exit's that way.'

'Thanks.' He said heading around the back.

'Pik, is that you?' I heard somebody scream out for me.

'Wait, Tris, is that you?' I called out looking around. 'Ahhh, butts!' I exclaimed as Tris teleported right in front of me.

'Whose that?' Stephen asked readying his bow

'I could ask the same question?' Tris said readying his bow as well.

'Guys, call down, Stephen, this is Tristy2502 or Tris, and Tris, this is xfisjmg1 or Stephen.' I introduced each other and they withdrew their bows and shook hand.

'Is that Pik? Hey, Pik!' I heard somebody call out to me.

'Kitty, Rose?' I asked as I saw them run up the hill to us.

'Hi girls.' I called out as they ran over to us.

'Wait, Tris! How did you get here?' Kitty asked in surprise.

'I don't remember.' He said foggily, 'all I remember was getting thrown out here and finding a note saying head north east and lo and behold, I found you.'

'Well, that's over and done with.' Rose said. 'I curse my brother for that.' She said under her breath.

'Well, let's wait for the others.' Stephen said sitting down.

**Whisp's POV**

I was running around as a leopard **(That is classified as a cat, right?)** through the maze until I found an unconscious body. I turned back human and looked around and saw that it was Julia.

I'd better take her along, just in case.' I thought to myself as I turned into a leopard again and threw Julia on my back.

I kept wondering until I found a tiny side passage way and I slit into it. I then crawled along the passageway until I came into a large room with a giant crystal made out of diamonds.

I then turned back into a human and woke Julia up.

'Huh, where am I?' He asked looking around. 'The last thing I remembered was tripping over and falling unconscious.'

'I picked you up and took you here as a leopard.' I told him.

'Why, thanks.' He said as he went over to a nearby sign. 'I'll read this out: Those of the Altered Shape, place one hand on the crystal and repeat this incantation: _Shape Begone now reform._'

Well, let's do it!' I exclaimed after we both put our hands against the crystal and we both repeated the Incantation. We both got sucked in and immediately fell out. I looked at myself and breathed a sigh of relief since I was a girl again. I looked over at Julia and she was fine as well.

'I guess we better head out.' I said as we walked outside.

'Hey, there's Pik!' Julia said as we looked over and saw him on a horse.

**Pik's POV**

'Well, this is boring isn't it?' I asked the others after 35 minutes of waiting.

'Well, we all did get out pretty fast.' Kitty said planting some potatoes.

'I'm gonna go for a walk.' I said heading off. I walked around for a few minutes until I saw a small clearing. There was a few pigs and a horse there.

After noticing the horse, I exclaimed in surprise and went and gave it some spare wheat that I had. I also remembered that I had the supplies from a dungeon that I cleared out the other day. I pulled out a saddle that I had from it and strapped it onto his back. 'OMG, now I have my own Mah Ballz! **(LucahJin reference FTW) **Let's take you for a ride!' I hopped onto him and went around the side of the maze. I saw that Whisp and Julia were out and rode over to them.

When I reached them, I jumped off and Mah Ballz went and nuzzled Julia.

'Wait, how are you two together? You went in separately.' I asked.

'Oh, I found Julia unconscious and we went together from there.' Whisp said. 'Where's Stephen? You two went in together.'

'Oh, him, Rose and Kitty are on top of the hill as well as somebody else.' I told her slyly. 'I don't know where Shadic is though. Oh yeah, this Is Mah Ballz.'

'Okay.' Whisp said as Julia and her headed up the hills. I hopped on Mah Ballz and followed them.

I saw a flash coming down the hills and then Whisp was knocked over. 'Tris, is that you.'

'Yes it is.' He said chocking Whisp.

'Tris, be careful, you're killing her.' I told him only half-jokingly.

He eased off and sighed. 'I missed you Whisp, oh so much.' He said lovingly.

'Yes, we all missed you.' Whisp said patting his back.

'Hi.' Julia said standing there awkwardly.

We headed up the hill until we got to the others and after introducing Mah Ballz, we sat down for a bit longer.

**Griffon's POV**

I turned invisible and flattened myself against the wall as I saw a leopard go by.

'Must be Whisp.' I thought to myself as I ran down the corridor after him.

**Snow's POV**

Mal and I started to head forward but she ran ahead and cut me off.

'So, tell me about what's going on between you and Pik?' She asked me.

'What, nothing!' I exclaimed in shock.

'C'mon, tell me, you have to like him back, don't you.' She told me.

'Wait, for one, why are we referring to her as a him again and for 2, why did you say back?' I asked slightly appalled.

'For one, you'll all be back to normal after this anyway and for 2, haven't you seen the way he acts around you? He treats you differently to the others. He gave you his book, didn't he?'

'How do you know about the book?' I asked her, now curious, nobody knew I had it, or yet even knew it existed.

'Come on, I work with Notch, there is nothing Stephen, Notch and I can't see.'

'Okay then, kinda creepy.' I said with a shiver.

**Yay half-cliffhanger! (Sorry, I only had a little bit of time left b4 bed and I want to publish this now.)**

**So, I want to deeply apologize for this taking so long but I had holidays the writer's block and it's just been going all over the place.**

**So, I also want to see what people want in the ways of OC pairings. Just review want you want to see and if I get enough for one then I'll go ahead and do it.**

**Also, I am going to be releasing another minecraft Fanfiction soon (Hopefully tomorrow) so I'll leak the summary for it. Here it is:**

**Notch has fallen, Steve has fallen. Herobrine now has an open path to ruling all of Minecraftia. But, there was foretold that 5 chosen ones with powers no-one could imagine could stop Herobrine from taking over the world.**

**There you go. I'm still juggling between names for it but tune into that.**

**Also, once again, I'm deeply sorry for this taking forever.**

**And, I guess it's goodnight, good day or good WHATEVER TIME IT IS FOR U! **


End file.
